This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To establish a sensitive method for assessing multifunctional CD4+ and CD8+ VZV-specific cells that produce multiple cytokines (i.e., interleukine-2 (IL-2), interferon-? (IFN-?), tumor necrosis factor-a (TNF-a) and macrophage inflammatory protein-1[unreadable] (MIP-1[unreadable]) using multicolor intracellular flow cytometry. These polyfunctional T-cells are believed to be involved in protection to several diseases, but it is unclear if multifunctional CD4+ and CD8+ VZV-specific cells are detectable in humans after immunization to ZOSTAVAX[unreadable].